Always,No Matter What Happened
by pink cerberus16
Summary: Confession in a silent room...hey not as dirty as you think...lol,nicely written Yuffentine! please R&R! .
1. I will always do

**Always,No Matter What Happened.**

Chapter 1

Yuffie breathed out a sigh.

_How long since I falls for him?_

_Can't remember them._

_He's just busy atoning for God-knows what he had done._

_I can't stay forever like this._

Just as the thoughts leave her mind, Cait Sith opened the door.

He walked to her and tilted his head to the left to see her face.

"Aww,what happened?" the robotic cat asked,wiping away her tears.

"N—Nothing…" Yuffie replied,but her voice sounds broken.

"You know you can always talk to us"

"But this is private… I can't."

"Oh,have it your way then. We can't force you either" Cait Sith grinned.

"YO! WE'RE GOING!"

Barret's voice heard from downstairs.

It was already 1 night the AVALANCHE spent in Icicle Inn.

Time to go to Kalm.

"Yuffs,are you alright?" Tifa's soft voice asked.

"Y—Yeah"

"You know your eyes are red"

"……." Yuffie remained silent to avoid further question.

_**Gee,she's crying **_Chaos whispered in Vincent's mind.

_**I can't see it**_

_**What are you blind?**_

…_**I MEAN I can't see why she's crying.**_

_**Maybe she tells you later?**_

_**Not if I forced her.**_

Chaos giggled,and Vincent frowned.

"……Yuffie" he finally called.

_I can't bear to met your crimson,it's hurting me._

"….What?" Yuffie replied,avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I—I'm not—"

She was cut off when he suddenly grasped her chin and turned it so that she can face him.

"Something troubled you" he stated calmly.

Yuffie remained silence as her gray was forced to meet the crimson.

"……And what if I am?"

"You can talk to me if you want."

"Vincent….it's hurt."

He slowly released his grip on her.

Sad plastered on her face,never leaves since she came downstairs.

Yuffie ran out.

_Why couldn't you see it? I just wanted you to be with me._

_But I know I can't._

_But whatever happens even if we are separated._

_I will always love you._

A/N: yippie……ch.1 is done!


	2. Finally Say It

**Always,No Matter What Happened**

Chapter 2

AVALANCHE arrived in Kalm. It's their third journey in search of Sephiroth. After Omega was defeated,the cruel Cetra returned.

"Tifa let's get some rooms" Cloud said to his wife.

2 months ago they get married and now the ex-SOLDIER can fully forget about Aerith and loved his child-hood friend.

Even Aerith was happy about this.

_**Hey!**_

…_**..what,Chaos?**_

_**Don't you wanna ask her again?**_

……_**no.**_

_**But you loved her!**_

_**How did you know…**_

_**Of course I know!**_

_**And what of it then?**_

_**Tell her THAT YOU LOVE HER! Man…**_

_**Chaos,it's not the right time**_

_**You can always made it right.**_

_**Chaos…**_

_**Ok ok I'll shut the damn mouth**_

He never expect it either.

But it is indeed happening.

Vincent Valentine was really in love with Yuffie Kisaragi.

He realized it just when his battle with Omega is over.Nothing can change it now.

Even Lucrecia can't.

Vincent eyed the princess. A beautiful features of her,her small frame yet cute is all about her. Her calm gray eyes and her scent was like the morning breeze.

He likes everything about her.

Her smile,her gentleness and caring heart.

"Vincent?" Yuffie calls.

"hm?"

"You know… you stared at me for the past 7 minutes"

"About what…?" Yuffie smiled,trying to sweep away all the pain.

"……you."

His answer startled her.

_He's thinking about me…? But why?_

_I wish you know that I love you Yuffie_

"Um…thanks…" Yuffie said as she begin to blushed.

The rest of the AVALANCHE entered the inn……

"What do you mean only one bed?" Cloud asked.

"I—I am so sorry sir but our inn has only one bed in each room"

"Hm…fine then"

Cloud turned to his friends.

"Guys,only 1 bed in each room" he said.

"I'm fine with that" Red replied.

"Yeah" Cid added.

"So what's the division today?" Barret asked.

"Hm,let's see because Tifa is my wife,she had to be with me,Red can be with Barret and Cid,and Cait Sith will be with Vincent and Yuffie…"

"Ok then" Barret pressed.

Yuffie entered the room and throw herself on the bed.

Then she got up and looked at Vincent.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"On the floor"

"You'll catch a cold"

"It's ok"

"Hey,can't let you do that"

_**Just share with her! **_Chaos exclaimed.

_**Will she protest?**_

_**Ask her.**_

"……do you mind if I share with you?"

"I…don't mind…" a shade of red crept into her cheeks.

Cait Sith blushed to the moment,feeling a little disturbing them.

He shut himself off.

It was hard for the little ninja to sleep.The bed was small so her body touched Vincent's.

"………"

Uncomfortable silence in many meanings.

_**Talk to her! Or tell her! Now is the perfect time right?**_

_**I'll try but don't expect too much.**_

"…Yuffie"

_I like it when you called my name but will you ever know?_

"mmm?"

"You can't sleep?" concern slips to his voice.

"mmm-hm,and you?"

"Same as you"

"Oh"

"Yuffie?"

"Yep?"

"I want to…umm..tell you something…."

"Say it…"

_How am I supposed to tell her?_

Yuffie almost breaks into tears. She can't stand it anymore.

"I love you,Yuffie"

She turned her body to met his eyes.

_**Excellent! He he**_

_**Wait a minute she haven't tell me anything.**_

_I can't believe it……oh Leviathan if this is a dream please wake me up…_

"I…I love you too" was all she can say.

Vincent smiled at her reply. Gently pulling her into his arms, pure tears started to fell down from Yuffie's eyes.

And it was a happy tears after all the longing.

A/N: bwahahahah!!! At last Vinnie says it!!! Man he's so hot!!! Lol ok,on to the next chapter…


	3. Lust Is Avoidable,dude!

**Always,No Matter What Happened**

Chapter 3

Yuffie's gray eyes opened. She fell asleep in his arms….

"You're awake?" Vincent asked,still hallf-asleep.

"Yup…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Never wanna break the moment between them.

"Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…kiss you?"

Yuffie smiled sweetly and let him kissed her on the lips.

A kiss that she'll never forget,each of it means so much for them.

When it brokes,both of them were breathing heavily.

She hugged him tightly. So did him. Nothing else matters now,as long as they are together.

_So I was not dreaming._

Both of them thought the same. He looked down at her,before holding her more tighter and whispered,

"I want you"

She couldn't help but giggled softly,and then he kissed her neck.

When Vincent does a nibble on her skin,making her quiver slightly, Yuffie began to think…

_What? A lust?_

But she didn't pulled away or something.

In fact,her knees were weakened by his kiss and she just let him taste her.

"OHMIGOSH!" Barret exclaimed.

Both of them gasped and get up in a haste.

"W--Why didn't you knock or something?" Yuffie asked,blushing terribly.

All her friends had seen it?

_Oh crap._

They thought.

"I suppose you two didn't locked the door?" Tifa said,grinning.

Nothing they can say in return.They can't protest…all of them seen it!

A/N: haha…poor couples…


	4. Innocence Is Gone

**Always,No Matter What Happened**

Chapter 4

Just when AVALANCHE steps out from Kalm….

Yuffie frowned as she walks.

"Tifa,why didn't you tell them to knock?"

"I…am surprised that you two are……" her voice trailed off.

"Hey don't dodge my question!"

"Well…they just barged in before I realized…"

"Aww man"

_**Oh my God what have you done to her?**_

……_**Chaos,it's still early in the morning so cut the stupid question off**_

_**You're doing a one night stand?**_

……… come his dotdotdot.

_**You're so fuckin' quiet**_

_**And I wish you could be as quiet as me**_

_**You know I can't**_

_**Chaos,just……shut the hell up**_

Suddenly a light appeared. A cold figure of Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmph,Cloud." He said with an evil grin.

Cloud takes out his Buster Sword and get it ready for a battle.

"Beat him,Cloud!" Barret supported.

"YEAH!" Cait Sith added,clapping his hands.

…….Wait,this isn't a show!

"Cloud,please be alright…." Tifa murmured and wrapped her hands.

All AVALANCHE saw the battle between them. And they knew Cloud was going to win.

"SEPHIROTH GO TO HELL!" Cloud exclaimed and slashed his sword against him.

Sephiroth was defeated,and he is gone to the Lifestream.

(A/N: I'm sorry but I'm stucked here)

"Cloud!" Tifa calls as she run to him.

Cloud welcomed her with a hug and a kiss.

LATER…………………………………………………..

"Vincent?" Yuffie looked at the gunman as she called him.

"Yuffie I'm really sorry"

"??? For…what?"

"I shouldn't have done that to you"

"No…don't say you're sorry"

Vincent looked at her in disbelief.

_Why is it that she's so kind?_

"It's alright,I'm all yours." Yuffie assured.

"And I'm all yours too as well" he replied.

He leaned in and kissed her neck,and given her a little nip. She let out a little moan and soon she realized that they were up to something….

_**Yeah! Just do it right here!**_

_**Are you crazy—**_

_**JUST DO IT IF YOU WANT.**_

_**I will not do anything unless she's ready.**_

…_**fine, wise guy.**_

Vincent took Yuffie's hand and kissed her palm softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

Yuffie smiled. She raise her other hand and stroked his face lovingly,before finally Vincent pulled her and kissed her lips. A deep and long kiss,they hardly even wanted to break it.

Maybe for around 5 minutes.

When it brokes…

"You know you can touch me if you want." Yuffie offered.

"How could I say 'no'?"

Yuffie only giggled.

And that night,she loses her innocence.

To him.

Only for him that she gave it up.

A/N: hell yeah! The reason I don't put it as a lemon is because……… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A LEMON! I'M ONLY 13 WHEN I WROTE THIS! LoL… but please R&R!


	5. Duh,She Is Not Pregnant

Always,No Matter What Happened chapter 5

(A/N: i shouldn't write somethin' like this I'm only 13 now!!! eew eww!)

Entirely naked,both of the lovebirds are lying on the bed.

"Did you regret it?" Vincent asked,looking down at her whose held in his embrace.

"Absolutely no,I'm..." Yuffie's voice trailed off and she burst into tears.

All he can do is just loosening his grip on her and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"...Once again,don't say you're sorry,you're not hurting me..." she whispered,her voice almost break.

"Then what can I do to stop you from crying?"

"Nothing,just hold me close"

And he did as ordered.Every woman that has done a pre-marital sex would've cried,but not all.  
She's just too young,that's it.Maybe she's surprised or something?

After fully dressed,they came out of the room.

"Yuffie!" Tifa said.

"h--hm?" the ninja princess rubbed her arms.

"You look weak,are you sick?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie said nothing but she blushed.

"N--No,I'm not sick..." her voice are weak,but loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Are you sure...? are you..."

"No,Cloud."

"0k"

"What's wrong with that brat?" Cid asked,coming closer to Cloud,trying to whisper.

"I don't know..Tifa,what causes a girl to looked weak like that beside sick?"

"Hm...if she's not having menstruation,then she's...pregnant?"

"WHAT!!!?" Cloud exclaimed so loud that Red XIII and Cait Sith looked at him.

"...Sorry guys"

"WTF! Are she really pregnant?" Cid asked.

Don't ask me" Tifa replied.

"Who slept with her?" Cloud asked again.

"???? I don't know...maybe Vincent?"

"You're damn right,they always put in 1 room since our journey began" Cid said.

-  
A/N: whew... so much for the story...he he,Chaos is on the next chappy...don't forget to R&R! 


	6. No Way

**Always,No Matter What Happened**

Chapter 6

The gang was now at Gaea's Cliff. Worry mixed up with fear crept into their face. They always don't know whether they'll crossed safely.

"Hey Vince?" Yuffie said.

"?" his crimson met her gray.

"What if I die…?"

"Yuffie,don't say something like that"

"I—I was just…asking."

Before Vincent replied…..

_**She seems weak,maybe you overdo it last night? **_Chaos laughed.

'_**snot funny.**_

_**Who said I was joking?**_

"Yuffie I'll protect you with my life,and even if I failed,I will always love you no matter what"

"Thank you"

She never been so happy like this before.

"Um…Yuffie?" Cait Sith mumbled.

"Yup?"

"Uh…are you…umm…uhh…"

"Huh?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Yuffie was shocked. How could a toy cat asked that kind of question all of the sudden? Wait don't tell that last night the gang was peeking!

"Wh—Why did you asked th—that?"

"Well you look weak and….."

"Oh it's nothin'…" Yuffie replied,as they keep walking.

"Brat! Were you pregnant?" Barret asked.

"HEY! LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Cait Sith protested.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL I.AM.NOT.PREGNANT!"

A/N: oh crap,well that's the ending where the prince promised to always guard his princess. Lol

R&R puh-leeeeaaaseeee!!! XD


End file.
